


Erase Myself and Let Go

by silverlunar



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Extremis Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pro-Accords, Team Cap Critical, The New Avengers - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Squad, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlunar/pseuds/silverlunar
Summary: There are always consequences and repercussions to each and every actions. One mistake can cause a butterfly effect that will lead into countless devastating collateral damages and people will always tend to fear those that caused it, and justice will always need to be served.However, Steve Rogers and his team didn't realize that, and now people are scared and terrified, and nobody feels safe. The world is in disaster, and now Steve Rogers should definitely learn that Tony Stark has a lot of loyal friends, who will give protection to him and make sure that questions will be answered, justice will be served, and actions will have punishments; after all, revenge is always best served cold.╍╍╍Inspired by:Justice is Truth in Action by Fritti13, izumi2Nobody's heroes by boleyn13The Protectors (series) by SailorChibi





	Erase Myself and Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I am an amateur writer who loves writing stories and bringing my imagination somewhere; however, I do have a couple of author's block so I might not update regularly + school always make me busy.
> 
> This is my first Civil War fic and I tried it, this is a Not A Fix- It book, and there'll be no pairings since I will first show Tony's interactions to the New Avengers and how every consequences have punishments, however, I already planned for this to be a series, so you'll see more of it this year and so on. 
> 
> If you don't like Team Iron Man or Not A Fix- It books, then please don't read this and don't give negative comments because that actually really hurts and causes me to lose inspiration in writing :)
> 
> Thank you. Have fun reading and if you have time, drop by a comment or kudos there :), I'll appreciate it. 
> 
> P.S. I am Team Iron Man and if you don't like it, then you can go ahead and leave.

Pepper was in serious need of a strong wine with very dry olives, seriously. She could feel a migraine coming in and groaned inwardly, paper works after paper works kept coming in like a hurricane and even for a strong and determined woman like her, she couldn’t keep up.

 

It had been years since that so-called Civil War, and news still couldn’t stop coming. After it had been revealed that Tony was sent to the hospital for critical injuries, she immediately stopped her meeting with investors and rushed as fast as she could to go to the hospital.

 

She remembered tears were falling down from her face, seeing Tony’s injuries and seeing him so broken made her broke down. She remembered the feeling of panic when Tony was almost killed, and she could _still remember_ the murderous rage she had when she learned about who did it, and could feel the faint glow of orange surrounding her.

 

_“.... oh my god, Tony.” Pepper broke down, cascade of tears won’t stop from rushing, and her hair was a mess. She might look like a hag right now but she didn’t care, all she cared about now was Tony, Tony who’s lying down there in the hospital bed, covered in tubes, wearing an oxygen mask, and his face looks so broken she tried not to scream._

 

_Rhodey puts a steady but trembling hand on her shoulder to comfort her, with no avail. He was also trying to mask his tears by having a strong smile on his face, but his eyes told everything that was on his mind; sadness, agony, yet anger knowing the person who did this is still out there having the time of his life._

 

_“Who did this to Tony, FRIDAY?” Pepper’s strong voice made it not like a question, but a demand to know who did it and have them be punished; she had a strong suspicion although she didn’t want to believe it._

 

_“Steve Rogers and his comrade, James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes, miss.” FRIDAY’s voice stated hesitantly, knowing that Pepper will be in a fit of rage once knowing it, Rhodey also knew it, and closed his eyes as he prepared to hear the rage coming from Pepper._

 

_Surprisingly, Pepper stayed calm and unruffled, and her posture was only quite tensed, but if you see her eyes, you would see the anger and murderous rage for Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes and the sadness in her eyes for Tony._

 

_“FRIDAY, Protocol Blackout, make sure no one knows about this except for Rhodey and I. Research everything you can to what happened in Siberia, and most of all, search for any evidences that Steven Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes did this.”_

_FRIDAY stayed quiet for a while before answering, it’s almost like proud oozing from her voice, “Yes, miss. I assure you I will do everything to help boss.”_

 

_“I will not let them get away from this.” Pepper said with a promise of revenge, her fists clenched and almost a menacing glint on her eye._

 

_Rhodey swallowed. A calm and relaxed Pepper with the intent of destroying someone and taking revenge is not a good Pepper._

 

“.... Miss, they’re here.” FRIDAY announced, bringing Pepper back to reality. She looked at her arms and saw the faint glow of orange surrounding her, and her nails making crescents on her palms by the way she clenched her fist so hard.

 

She straightened, a smirk on her face, and maintained anger on her eyes. She stood, and she had an aura of a snake ready to pounce, silent yet deadly.

 

“Let’s get this show started, FRIDAY.” Pepper said, her lithe body walking swiftly and gracefully.

 

Being the CEO of a multi-billionaire company and learning how to deal with liars and backstabbers ad thieves are probably an advantage for her after all.

 

_____

 

“Finally, we’re fucking home and pardoned! Stark finally realized how much an idiot he is and accepted his mistakes, eh?” Clint shouted, the other members of Team Cap (as how the media named it) entered, pride and arrogance oozing even from a mile.

 

“No, actually, you’re not pardoned.” A voice interrupted him, and he turned to look at Pepper, who had a shark smile on her face, besides her was two ladies, one who surprisingly had green skin but she was tall and nimble body, and a blonde woman. The two of them looked surprisingly powerful, and Steve felt a bad feeling.

 

“What are you talking about? Aren’t we already pardoned by Stark?” Wanda spat out Tony’s name like it was venom and Pepper narrowed her eyes. The two ladies beside her rolled their eyes and she resisted the urge to snarl.

 

“Oh you are, but by reasons, you _aren’t_ , many people want all of you dead, isn’t it going through your thickheads? What? Do you think after injuring and killing a lot of people during the so-called Civil War, people will immediately forgive you? Oh please.” The blonde said sweetly yet sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

 

“Who are you?” Natasha asked, narrowing her eyes in an attempt to scare the woman, but surprisingly, the woman only smirked at her.

“It’s nice to meet you, Natalia Alianovna Romanov. It’s a pleasure to meet the _Black Widow_ in the flesh. I’m Marci Stahl, lawyer.” She said sweetly, but you could see the way her eyes had a threatening glint on them that she wasn’t being sweet for their benefit.

 

The way she said Natasha’s name made her blink in surprise, but she effectively hid it with a blank look. _How did that woman know her real name?_ She almost croaked in realization that this woman is not only powerful, but dangerous to mess with.

 

“And you?” Clint almost spat, staring at the woman who had green skin, but the woman didn’t even looked scared or flustered, she merely blinked her eyes and focused on him.

 

“Oh, pardon me! I forgot to introduce myself; I’m Jennifer Walters, or you could call me She-Hulk or whatever you want to call me, I’m Bruce Banner’s cousin.” The way she said it made a cold feeling travel down their spines.

 

“You’re Bruce Banner’s cousin?!” Clint said, surprised and startled.

 

“Why, yes I am. An incident went wrong, he donated blood to me because of an accident and I became the She-Hulk. Is there any problem?” Jennifer grinned, watching a few of them pale.

 

Pepper waved her hand, “Anyways, since you’ve been asking why you _aren’t pardoned_ , just because you were called here to help us against Thanos, it doesn’t mean all of you are safe from the damages you’ve caused, which means-”

 

“All of you will go through trials and exercises (more like rehab of sort) to see if you are fitted to still become an Avenger, and I must warn, it will not be easy, almost the whole world are angry at all of you.” Marci finished.

 

“What?!” The simultaneous angry retorts of Team Cap only seemed to make Pepper’s shark smile wider.

 

“Do you think you would be safe from all the actions you did? All actions have consequences, and Tony prevented a whole lot of it to bite you in the ass, but of course, it’s not like Tony could prevent you from being sued, right?” Pepper grinned, watching as they snarled.

 

“This is all Stark’s fault.” Wanda muttered angrily.

 

“Oh no, ah ah, **blaming someone (especially a certain someone) seems to be your specialty** ; fyi, he’s not the one who sued you, people who are angry at you for killing a member of their family did, and even Tony can’t save you from that. He does not know anything about it, and he never will.” _If you did not think irrationally and thought about the consequences of your actions, none of this will happen_ was left unsaid, but it was clear enough that Sam got a grim look on his face while Wanda sneered.

 

“Ah, excuse me, am I also included with this?” Scott asked hesitantly, terrified of the women in front of him, Jesus Christ, they were as powerful and dangerous as Hope and Maggie.

 

_Women are scary, note to self: know to never mess with women again._

 

“Oh, I forgot to mention it, fortunately, you aren’t included with their trials, but you will still face a trial on your own; Ms. Hope van Dyne wants to talk to you, apparently, you can go in the second floor, and you’ll see her there.” Jennifer said and Scott nodded before briskly walking to the elevator.

 

“I want to talk to Tony.” The way Steve said Tony’s name as if they were still friends and how he demanded it made Pepper inwardly scoff, who does he think he is? God?

 

“I’m sorry but Tony Stark is busy right now, you could make an appointment, but it’ll probably be in six months before you can talk to him again; or better yet, he doesn’t need you so don’t go annoy him.” Marci pointed out and Pepper hid a chuckle by masking it with a cough but by the look Natasha was giving her, it wasn’t exactly successful.

 

“Stop being petty and just let us see him, Pepper.” Natasha exasperatedly said, crossing her arms.

 

“Oh, it’s Pepper now? I’m sorry but to inform you, it’s Miss Potts. I am not friends with someone who backstabs and lies like you.”

 

“Ms. Potts!” Steve gave her a warning look but she only gave him a glare, she could feel her blood rushing and exhaled to maintain her calmness, she doesn’t want to accidentally burn Steve Rogers, even if she wanted to.

 

“Ms. Potts, we just want to see Stark, please.” Sam softly said and Jennifer sighed.

 

Pepper rolled her eyes (it seemed to become a habit of hers already), “FRIDAY, the Rogue Avengers want to talk to Tony, ask him please.”

 

Before even a minute passed, her phone started ringing AC/DC, and the Rogue Avengers curiously looked at her. She swiped ‘answer’ and hold it horizontally as a hologram of Tony went out.

 

He had his sunglasses on but she knows that Tony was still angry and resigned by the fact that Team Cap is there.

 

He tilted his head, seeing the Rogue Avengers, his lips thinned before he settled for a grin, although it didn’t reach his eyes.

 

“Pepper, did you make them cry? They all look like ducklings.” Tony snickered and got an exasperated but fond look in return.

 

“No, as a matter of fact, I didn’t, but I desperately want to.” Pepper replied nonchalantly, ignoring the glares of the Rogue Avengers on her.

 

“What the fuck, Stark? What is this about us not being officially pardoned? Is your ego striking up again?” Clint commented, his eyes glaring at the hologram.

 

Tony’s lips thinned and he could see the underlying anger beneath Tony’s calm and relaxed facade.

 

“As a matter of fact, I didn’t know anything about it. Well, even I cannot stop people from suing you, it’s their right. And even if I did know how, why would I help you, you arrogant ass.” Tony offhandedly said.

 

“How dare you! It’s not like we did anything for us to be sued, you’re the one who _caused_ everything to fall apart, you murderer.” Wanda nastily said.

 

“You know what? I’m not even going to be phased by your actions anymore. You’re clearly stupider than I thought you would be, and I won’t even waste my breath trying to explain things to people who won’t listen anymore. I will only provide lawyers and nothing more, don’t expect anything from me ever again, it’s not my fault people were killed because you became irrational.” Tony brusquely snapped, taking his sunglasses out to glare at Wanda, who surprisingly flinched, but her eyes were still focused angrily at him, tints of red coming out.

 

“Tony!” Steve scolded, his arms holding Wanda protectively. Tony only scoffed before turning his back again.

 

“Tony, what about Bucky?” Steve asked, terrified of the answer but there was clear protectiveness and anger on his eyes.

 

“The hell I know, Rogers! And isn’t he in Wakanda in a cryo, so I don’t care! I’m not the one who will be able to decide to what happens to him after you denied my proposition! It’s not like I control everything that happens, okay?!” Tony said.

 

“What proposition?” Sam muttered to himself, clearly confused of what was happening.

 

“We’re your friends, Tony!” Steve screamed desperately.

 

Tony stopped, before a mocking laugh came out of him, his voice was so cold that Steve almost even flinched, “Friends? I doubt it. What all of you did was only blame me for everything and insult me. I don’t have a friend who leaves me in Siberia to die.”

 

“What Siberia?” Sam asked again only to get ignored, he frowned, he mentally took a note to ask Steve about it later.

 

Steve flinched, and the other Avengers’ looked even more confused, and Natasha had a strong suspicion about it, but she kept her mouth closed.

 

“Isn’t everything?” Clint sneered. Pepper almost stepped forward to punch him, her hands were already unknowingly glowing orange, but Marci and Jennifer held her back, not wanting her to start a fight.

 

“Fuck you, Barton. Fyi, what you did is unacceptable, imagine leaving your family when you were already fucking retired? I was the one who sheltered them and protected them so they’ll not be targeted by people and Ross because you left them with no precaution!”

 

“That’s the least you could do after ruining our lives!” Clint screamed back.

 

Tony raised his hands up, frustrated and exasperated by everything, “I give up! Since all of you seem to twist my words and making everything about me and blaming everything about me! I don’t even want to talk to you guys anymore. I’m fucking done.”

 

Tony glared at them balefully, and scowled, “If you want to see your family that _you_ left, Barton, they’re in this compound. Let’s see how they’ll react to seeing you; I fucking give up, I’m done. I don’t care what people will say to all of you anymore, you still will be facing trials anyway. Goodbye.”

 

Tony stated coldly before hanging up. They turned to see Jennifer and Marci looking at them disapprovingly and Pepper with a cold and hard glare, but then a shark huge smile went on her face.

 

“Now, after all that chaos, let’s talk about what’s gonna happen, okay? Your lawyers will meet you soon.”


End file.
